Everybody has a love story
by SilentNightCharm
Summary: Everybody has a love story. When Hayley Williams meets Brendon Urie Hayley realizes she finds her love story
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has a Love Story

"No!" I shouted at my best friend Amanda

By the way my name is Hayley. I live on my own. My best friend Amanda wanted me to go to some wild party where there 's drunk people and Amanda is a party animal unlike me and I HATE party's and I hate when people get drunk.

"Please!" Begged Amanda

"Oh fine!"

"OH THANK YOU THANK THANK YOU" Amanda screamed which hurt my ears

When's the party?

5:00

Are you kidding me!? That's in 30 minutes!

Were going together

So that's why you came over

We got ready in 10 minutes and got to the party at 5:05

We're Finally Here Amanda said with excitement

Woopty doo I said sarcastic

Amanda knocked on the door and I'm guessing one of her friends opened the door

"Hi Amanda." Who's your friend?"

Oh this is my friend Hayley, Hayley this is my friend Justin

Hi I said

Hi he greeted me back

When we walked inside the house was HUGE .

Their were people dancing drinking talking… etc

At least no drunk people

After a little while some people did get drunk but I just stayed away from them

I spotted a guy who was drinking some beer he looked at me and Amanda she waved at him he came to us

Great, I really didn't want him coming towards us.

Hi Brendon Amanda said

What's up Amanda Brendon said

Who's you friend Brendon asked

Oh this is Hayley

I just smiled and said a simple Hello

Do you want a beer or anything? He asked

No I don't drink

Then I was feeling a bit sick with all these people who drink too much

So I told Amanda I was going outside to get some fresh air.

When I got outside I realized I was feeling a bit better.

I went to sit down somewhere on the grass.

Then Brendon came walking towards me still with a bottle in his hand

Mind if I sit down next to you he asked

No go ahead I answered

His bottle still had the same amount of beer like when I first saw him

Oh I should get rid of this he said when he saw me looking at the bottle

I stared at the clouds and I whispered to my self

"If everything else goes at least there still the clouds"

Then I just started playing with my phone

5 text messages from my ex boyfriend Alec

He wanted to get back together with me

I sighed

What's wrong he asked

Oh just my ex

Hey Baby said this girl coming over

Wait you're not cheating on me with this girl right? She said while pointing to me

No he sighed

Then she sat down next to him

I gave them some privacy so I told Amanda I was going home

While I was walking home I realized

I LOVE HIM!!!

No way I couldn't fall for him

As I walked into my house and into my room Alec was sitting on my bed

Dang, How could this day get any worse


	2. Chapter 2

Oh No… I mouthed as I saw My ex Alec sitting on my bed this day just got worse. Alec, it's over I told him surprised he would come back after he cheated on with Holly. I thought you loved her! I screamed at him surprised I'd also cry because I never cry. Baby I could never do that Alec said really upset. Go away Alec and never come back again! I screamed at Alec

Brendon's POV

I felt bad that my girlfriend, Ashley, ruined the moment to get the most perfect girl in the world. I wanted to make it up to Hayley. I knocked on her door. Nobody answered so I opened the door and let myself in. You'll never guess what I saw Hayley making out with some guy I don't know who he is but I was shocked. I gasped. Hayley quickly turned around but didn't see me.

Hayley's POV

Wait… Why am I doing this!? I pushed Alec off of me. You kissed me back Alec said with a smirk on his face. Alec I only did that because I miss being able kiss you. That's the only part I miss NOTHING else.

Brendon's POV

I heard every part of the conversation but the last part she said. I decided to just go back to the party when I heard screaming Alec get out of here right now before I hurt you so badly you'll be in the hospital for 3 months! I wanted to see the fun so I walked upstairs and right into Hayley's bedroom. I grabbed Alec by the shirt almost throwing him down the stairs and pushed him out the door slamming it behind me.

Hayley's POV

My jaw fell open like I just saw an explosion. I should probably get out of here Brendon said leaving closing the door gently behind him. He probably saw me kissing him. I hated today I absolutely hated today he probably will never like even a tiny bit after that event. I cried a bit before falling asleep. I had so many questions but there's a big one in my, does Brendon love me? No, probably not I guess I'll just have to forget him.

**Did you guys like the chapter? It's not really a love chapter it's more like a jealousy chapter.**

**Anyway chapter 3 is coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up today feeling depressed because of Brendon. All of a sudden m phone rang "Wake up in the Morning feeling like P Diddy" I answered my phone of course its Amanda

Hi Hayley! Can you go to the café with me and my friend? Amanda asked really eager for me to say yes. Um sure I guess I answered. What Time? I asked. Right now Amanda replied. We'll see you in a couple of minutes then she hung up. I wasn't in the mood to go to the café or anywhere but I didn't want Amanda to be upset so I decided to go with her and her friend. I'll be there in 20 minutes I said to Amanda then shut my cell phone.

I walked into Starbucks to see Amanda and….. Oh My God Brendon. I became even sadder.

Um I just remembered I had to go somewhere … someplace… Oh I just got to go ok!

Ok… Amanda said a little disappointed. I ran out and went to the park sat by a tree and started crying I couldn't take yesterday! I cried for ten minutes until someone came up to me and said are you ok?

I looked up and saw Brendon and started crying again. It's creepy but every time I see Brendon I cry. I-I'm fine I lied. Do you mind if I sit next to you he asked. _Say yes you do mind say yes_. No I said to him then slapping my forehead. Great. Hey boyfriend somebody said to Brendon it was Ashley his girlfriend. Hey he greeted back to Ashley. I guess I got to go he said me. Go said still crying a bit. I am glad I can control my crying and not do anything stupid especially in front of Brendon's girlfriend. Come on Brendon just leave this loser who has no life here. That's when I got irritated I got up and guess what I did? I punched her right in the stomach. Hard. Brendon was shocked. Ok its one thing to insult a friend of mine but a best friend that person goes down. Ashley I'm breaking up with you! Brendon said proudly to her.

What! Ashley said angrily. No one breaks up with me! I just did Brendon replied back. I'll show you pain! I'll show you a lot of pain to you and YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND! Ashley screamed at Brendon while also pointing at me. She stormed off.

Sorry about that Brendon said. Its fine I said back. I turned my head and saw Ashley kissing another boy.

Brendon Ashley is- Brendon stopped me. Let her. Ashley smirked at us then turned back to kissing her new boyfriend. Hayley I love you he said as he leaned towards me to kiss me. What do I do? I'm not ready for this. He loves me! Long day. I'm sorry Brendon I said in my mind then quickly stopped him from trying to kiss me. I'm not ready.


End file.
